The thermodynamics and kinetics of charge transport in liquid and solid dielectrics will be investigated with the goal of extending existing theories and developing new ones, in particular those associated with the mechanics of proton migration in hydrogen bonded solids and ion transport in dielectric fluids. With regard to the latter considerable progress has recently been made by the treatment of a system containing an arbitrary mixture of solutes. Other projects will include a comprehensible presentation of dielectric dispersion in electrolytic mixtures and the dissociation of weak electrolytes in the presence of an intense electric field.